The Light Beyond the Storm
by Via Sly
Summary: The dynamics change in the pack, sadly it had taken Leah being hurt for it to happen. Sam over steps into a moment maddness with Leah in the crossfire. All the pack could do was idly watch. Warning - first chapter includes non consensual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sign* It's a love hate relatonship with Stephanie**

**A/N: The idea behind this one shot was for my other story, but I decided to not add it because it wouldn't fit well and I just didn't want to to taint my story. So then the idea had a mind of its own become this one-shot. Please Read and Review.** Depending on the response I might do a sequel or continue it as a short story. **WARNING - Rated M for a reason, involves non-consensual. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Light Beyond The Storm <span>**

Sam had just finished patrols and was on his way home. He couldn't help but continuously glance in the direction of the Clearwater's home. It didn't even occur to him the house was getting bigger until he was looking up into Leah's window from her back yard. Sue Clearwater practically lives with Charlie now and has unofficially given the house to her children. Seth's not home, Sam just switched shifts him and Jared. So he thought he would check up on Leah. He climbed up to her window just like he has always done.

He couldn't believe the sight before him. There before his eyes laid the most beautiful gorgeous woman he has ever known, sound asleep. Her once long black hair was sprawled out behind her - he regretted having to make her cut it, her soft pink lips were slightly parted and she wore a pink nightgown that fell just above mid-thigh. Because of their genetic design, they ran a higher temperature so she wasn't under the blankets and he could see how truly magnificent she really was. Her skin was so smooth and velvety and the nightgown clung to her body exposing her in a way he has only dreamed of. This was a beautifully stunning woman.

Sam knew that he should go, and let her continue her slumber but instead he moved closer to the bed; kneeling down by her face. He could feel her breath on his lips. She moved her head toward him, but she didn't open her eyes. She was still asleep. She sighed and smiled. She was dreaming. She was so beautiful. My Lee Lee…

Sam ran his hand through her hair and then trailed his fingers down her arm. She let out another small sigh and that stirred something within him. He quietly lay down next to her on her queen size bed, propping himself up on one elbow. He would just stay with her for a few more minutes and then would go, there's no harm in that.

But her scent was overpowering him. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips against hers. He couldn't help himself. He moved his hand to her throat and lightly traced his fingertips down the center of her body between her breasts finally resting his hand on her abdomen. Her breathing began to pick up and her heart rate increased. She softly moaned, "Yes," as she slightly spread her legs. The whole situation was too tempting and before he could stop himself, well he just couldn't. She was so soft.

Sam immediately closed the space between them; his body was now up against hers and he realized that his pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. He was so close to her now. Brushing his lips against her cheek and the warmth of her skin actually gave Sam goose bumps. The only thing that was happening was his desire for his Leah. He had to have her. Sitting up Sam moved between her legs. Slowly lifting her nightgown to reveal her gorgeous thighs. Gently he caressed her legs, moving his hand between them. She let out a slight moan. That was making him harder, and not just between his legs. He's lost all sense of reason and control.

Quickly he pulled off his pants and boxers, positioning himself against her entrance. Sam lowered his body to hers supporting most of the weight on his forearms. Leah starting stirring again. She felt someone presence.

Her eyes shot open at once in alarm as the last traces of sleep fled her mind. She screamed and flailed her legs as she felt a large hand covering her mouth in the dark, muffling her scream of terror. Confused for a moment by what was happening, she realized that the large frame of a man was lying on top of her, covering her small body completely and had succeeded in placing himself between her now spread legs.

Bunching her hands into fists, she began punching this young man on top of her with renewed vigor, screaming against his hand. Unfortunately, he only let out a short chuckle before grabbing her wrists with both his hands and slamming his mouth against hers, efficiently stopping her fists and silencing her screams.

He slid one hand down to her hips and rips away her lacy, little panties. She felt his erection and stilled in deepening alarm as she felt the size of his member against her stomach. His tongue had swept across her mouth and she gazed in bewilderment as he licked her lips before nipping them with his sharp white teeth. Blood welled up where he had nipped her and the sharp pain made her inhale quickly in horror.

The man was trying to remove the last piece of fabric between them now, one of his large hands tightly gripping her delicate wrists, the other sliding down the side of her body again. The quick brushes of his hand against her skin sent shivers throughout her body, unpleasant ones. She began struggling and trying to yell despite the hand he had quickly shoved back over her mouth the moment she had started screaming.

The long legs that were kicking and flailing against the bed in an attempt to buck him off her body had no effect against his weight. She could barely see anything, but she could feel him heavy against her, his hand making it hard for her to breathe. She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheek to the pillow. Her tears smeared across her face and rubbed against his hands as his legs maneuvered the nightgown off of her. She was terrified, struggling even more as the man succeeded removing the clothing by tearing it off, leaving her completely exposed to him.

He removed his hand from her mouth, swallowing her screams with his rough kiss. Completely ignoring her kicking and hammering on his body, he moved further against her, his body now completely lying against hers.

He kissed along her jaw, across her face, her eyes, her forehead. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she laid gasping and sobbing against him.

His large hands palmed her breasts; teasing her nipples and making her skin flush a deep pink. His hands were large enough that they spanned her waist when he slid then down her torso. With his tongue, he left a damp trail in between the valley of her breasts. He tongued one nipple, then the other, nipping lightly at them as he admired her body.

Leah reluctantly stopped squirming, knowing that it would do no good. Sam was too strong for her, and even if by some miracle she managed to get away from him, she'd never be able to get away from him long enough to get help.

She felt the head of his erection touch her thighs. She tried to stiffen herself against him, a hopeless action that only left her crying at her inability to stop him.

Sam forced her legs wide apart again and wasted no time in slamming in to her. He didn't give poor Leah any time to adjust to his width or prepare her properly before he was moving, and she was screaming. The stronger male forced a hand over her mouth again and grunted out, "Shhh. Or you wake up your family…"

With some difficulty due to her thrashing, he burst through her opening with a sigh of pleasure that clearly would have repulsed her if she were in her right mind to listen. Unfortunately, she was too busy flailing and screaming in terror for her to notice his sigh. She was clearly in pain. Her sobs and whimpers louder now than before. He noticed her virginity as it ran thickly down her smooth skin onto the bed.

She was so tight, he nearly spent himself into her, but he had more endurance than that. But just barely.

"Leah," he whispered. "I love you." With each thrust he was falling deeper into madness.

He then pushed his hips forward slowly, as if he wanted to enjoy the feeling of raping her, as if he liked listening to her whimpers as he penetrated her with his thickness. He felt her sex widen as his large cock tried to push further into her tightness. She closed her eyes, her screams dying down into whimpers of pain.

With his cock all the way inside her, he moved his hand and softly brushed her face. He hugged her small body against the bed, moving himself into a better position that maximized pleasure for both him and her. He moved in and out of her tightness, his member grinding against her and he moaned of pleasure against her cheek, feeling his penis get even harder. Sam lifted a leg and placed it on his shoulders before proceeding to pound harder and further into her than before. He groaned, pushing in harder and faster, taking away her innocence with his own need.

"Fuck." Sam shuddered. He thrusted three more times, grinding into her body as his climax rocked through him and his seed shot inside her.

Sam and Leah lay on the bed, Sam still inside her, for a few minutes, too tired to move or speak. He looked up at his beautiful Leah's face, which was a picture of agony. Tracks of tears streaked down her scarlet cheeks, and her lips were swollen, a thin trickle of blood tainted her lips. Her eyelids were tightly shut, as if she couldn't bear to look at him, and she shook as if in shock.

Confused by her reaction, he gently feathered her cheek with his fingertips, but she turned away, as if she didn't want him to touch her. "Lee Lee, what's wrong?"

Her lids snapped open and they were so filled with hate that he was taken aback. "Get off me!" she hissed, trying pushing on his shoulders. She fruitfullessly tried to shove him back and out of her. Visibly wincing, she gave a little whimper as she discovered herself too weak.

"GET. OFF. HER!" A voice boomed.

"Jacob? What are you guys doing in here? Get out!"

"I said get off her!" Jacob grabbed Sam's by the back of his neck and threw him off. He slammed against the opposite wall, causing it to crack.

Sam looked up only to find every one of his pack brothers giving him deathly glare and all were shaking violently. They were all ready to attack him – and Sam couldn't understand why – until unsettling sound reached their ears.

Leah had her hand on her mouth and was shaking so much they would have thought she was going to have a convulsion. She wept, covering her breasts with her arms, and scrunching her legs up to hide her nakedness - a protective gesture, a gesture of mistrust. She feared him. She feared them all.

Seth rushed to his sister's side. "Lee…" Seth said trying to step close to her but she flinched away. "Leah, I am not going to hurt you, I promise" Seth whispered as he had tears of his own running down his cheeks. He barely started his patrol when he heard with his sensitive ears a cry out for help. He didn't feel right so he raced back home only to be getting to closer to the now muffled screams. Once he got back he had to witness the violation of his sister.

One by one when they went into Leah room Sam ordered them to stay back and stay quiet. They could do nothing to help under the weight of an alpha command. All they could do was stand there and watch as Leah tried to fight Sam off her and call out for him to stop. They themselves were having convulsion trying to fight the command. Jacob was the last one to enter and was lost at Sam's command. He wanted to stop Sam, but it wasn't until he saw the tears coming from the feared she wolf and her attempts to get the intruder off her he was able to break away from Sam. The weight was lifted off him and he stood taller. But it was too late. Sam was done but apparently he didn't feel the need to move. He had the nerve to ask Leah what was wrong. Jacob will not continue to stand by and allow Sam to torture his pack sister any longer.

The moment he threw off Sam, they were all release from the weight of the original command. As Seth rushed to his sister's side, Jacob gathered Sam's pants and tossed them to him. "Get out Sam." Jacob stopped him from responding. "Leave now if you know what's good for you." With one last look to Leah, he disappeared.

"You're letting him go?" Seth questioned furiously.

"We'll deal with him later. Right now you're sister needs us."

"Lee?" Seth reached for his sister only to have her flinch away from him again. Leah continued to back away from him horrified; she yanked her bedspread sheet and pulling it close to her body. That's when they noticed the stain on her bed. The proof her innocence was brutally taken away from.

"I'm calling Carlisle." Seth raced downstairs to the living room to reach the phone.

They were all afraid to approach Leah who was cowering in the corner of her bed. They didn't understand. How Sam could do this to a woman he loved. Though he never claimed to because of the imprint, but they all knew he still cared and loved her. They were more than furious with Sam. Sam has slipped his thoughts about Leah once and a while. They didn't realize until now what they thought were memories were just Sam's vivid fantasies. Sam took something from Leah that what was not rightfully his.

Colin and Brady couldn't stand it anymore. They both walked over to the bed. Brady sat on the bed and tried to wrap his arm around Leah shoulder. She pulled away, stilling weeping shaking her head no. Colin sat on the other side of her doing the same. He tightens his grip around her as she continues to fight against them. She finally gave up and starting crying uncontrollably.

"It's ok Leah." Colin whispered to her.

"You took care of us. We'll take care of you." Brady continued.

No one knew that both Colin and Brady were kicked out of their homes. Leah discovered them sleeping in the woods one night after patrol. They tried passing it off as camping but Leah heard the tremors in the voice. Since Sue was gone she offered them a place to stay. No one in the pack knew; well expect obviously Seth who was more than happy about the new additions into their home. Why any of them kept it from the others they didn't know. They did notice both Brady and Colin hung around the Clearwater home a lot, but summed it up to them hanging out with Seth his they were closet in age.

Seth returned not surprised to see his friends at his sister's side. Technically now she's their sister too. He grabbed a throw blanket that was on the couch and wrapped her in it. Brady scooted over to make room Seth to sit next to his sister.

The others just stood there and watched as Leah clung to their pack mates. They weren't sure what to do other than wait for the Leech Doctor to show up. They still can't wrap their heads around what has happened. They didn't even notice the dynamics has change. Jacob hasn't even figured out he had break away from Sam and took his birthright as Alpha. How else would they have had been able to have been released of Sam's order unless Sam had been stripped of his title.

Jacob looked to the others, and saw the same expression he must have had on his. Under the colossal furious rage was undeniable guilt. Guilt of not being there for Leah, of giving her a hard time, of not allowing to time to cope with the changes and the betrayal of Sam and Emily; belittling her bitterness without fully giving the time to see it through her eyes and unquestioningly siding with Sam; and most of all the guilt not protecting her as they should. Silently they all vowed things would change. But was it too late? Leah may not return to the girl she was once before this. It didn't matter; she'll always be their pack sister. They just hope they haven't lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again depending on the response I might do a sequel or continue it as a short story. So let me know what you would like to see.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>…Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight. There's thirty-eight amber diamonds on the living room rug. That's how many Paul has counted. Along with forty-six aqua squares and forty-two reddish hexagons, fifty-six salmonish triangles, and thirty-four yellowish crosses or x's depending on how you look at the rug. He was beside himself with anxiety. Looking around so were the others. The boys tried to keep their minds occupy to no avail. It was bad enough they were kicked out of Leah's room, but leaving her alone with those leeches is just not acceptable. Though they want to help Leah, their instincts were taking over when the leeches showed up. None of them realized Seth had called them during their stupor. Jacob was about to send them away but Seth had his say.<p>

"No. We're not going to let them near her. They…"

"They dropped everything they're doing to come and help Leah, MY SISTER. Last time I checked you had hoped she wouldn't come back up when she cliff-dived." It was true; they all said horrible things about his sister, minus Colin and Brady. Just because they started giving a damn now doesn't change that.

Seth was going to say more until a cold hand rested on his shoulder. Edward of course heard his comrade's thoughts, and thought best to intercede.

"Seth, he's just looking out for your sister. They all are. There's no need to remind them of their past transgressions. It wouldn't do any good and it possibly make it harder for Jasper to focus on Leah." Seth bowed his head before looking up to Carlisle.

"Please just help her. I don't know what to do." Seth said on the brink of tears.

"I'll do what I can." Carlisle had set to walk towards the steps leading up to the bedroom, until growls surrounded him.

"That's enough!" Seth roared.

"Seth…it's just their instincts." Carlisle reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. They're bunch of hypocrites. It was alright for Carlisle to check on Jacob when he was injured, but not Leah. Whatever. It's still my house, get the fuck out or stay out of the way." No ones' ever heard Seth cuss before. They all stepped away from the leeches letting them pass through.

They understood why Carlisle had come, but the other three put them at unease. Maybe they could find reason for the mind reader and even the one that could fight but they see no need for the Blondie, Rose or something.

The click of the door brought them all at full attention as the tensed up when the leeches came down the steps.

Seth stood from his place at the bottom step. "How is she?"

"She's resting, thanks to Jasper. Bruises on her body have all healed. Other than being sore, physically she's ok."

"But?" Colin questioned.

"Mentally…" Carlisle looked to Edward.

"From what I can tell she's scared." Edward heard all the boy's united responses of 'no shit.' Edward went on to clarify. "She's scared of herself. If everyone thinks so lowly of her that maybe she had it coming. That she's not strong enough to handle this herself because she feels no one would come to help her, or if she's worthy of any." He turns to the three youngest of the pack. "That you'll leave her now, just like her father."

"I would never." Stated Seth.

"I think she knows that Seth, but she doesn't think you should. That's all I could puzzle together. Her mind is so jumbled, and she's replaying…she's replaying the incident, trying to figure out what she had done wrong." Edward said shaking the images out of his head. This was one of those moments he finds his gift as a curse.

"Jacob. What about Sam?"

"I had sent Jared and Quil to go check on him. But he has already been long gone."

They showed up at Sam's house with Emily oblivious to their anger.

"Hey guys you want something to eat?" she asked with a smile.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to take a walk."

"Did he say anything or was he acting strange?" They could see Emily's blush potent on her cheek. "Emily you need to tell us what happened when he came home."

"Well he came home and was…was more exuberant than he's ever been. You know this is personal and none of your guys' business. After it was the usually except instead of joining me in the shower he said he wanted to go for a run. Hey where are you going?"

Jared and Quil both left without a goodbye, phasing before they reach the lawn. There they see Sam far in to Canada. He didn't respond when they called out to him. He was gone too far not only physically buy mentally as well.

"He was imagining Leah while he was with Emily." Edward stated, reading what Quil and Jared relayed back to Jacob.

"He's sick. Apparently, he was in his own little world. When...when Leah was…was begging him to stop, he saw it as her was begging for more." Jacob was disgusted by his alpha.

"Former." Edward added.

Jacob looked at Edward confused.

"Former Alpha. You broke his command by stepping up as the rightful Alpha.

The pack all in awe as they looked towards Jacob.

"Really? Well that might explain why I listened to him when he said not to go after Sam."

"Way to go Jake. Billy going to be so…." Embry was interrupted as three white gusts of wind rushes past them leading towards Leah's room.

They all followed hearing screams of a struggle.

"Noooo." Leah screamed sobbing on the floor as Edward pried the glass shard from the broken mirror out of her hand. Rosalie held her closely as she let Leah cling to her form. She was blabbing incoherent words, while Rosalie rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and caressing her hair.

The metallic rusty aroma over powered the nature's scent in the room.

"Rosalie, I need to check her wounds, place her back on the bed."

"No, no, no. Please no. Please. Don't let them take me." Leah grabs a harder grip onto Rosalie.

"Shhh. No one is going to hurt you. Jasper." Without needing any further instruction, Jasper focuses all his energy sedating Leah. Within seconds, she was unconscious.

"What did you do to her you bloodsucker." Paul screeched.

"Jasper just put her back to sleep. I need to check Leah so you all need to leave the room."

"Like hell we'll leave. She's been bleeding. How do you know you're not going to feed off her?"

"He said get out!" Seth exclaimed

No one would dare question Seth at the moment, not with anger in his eyes. As they all filed out the room, leaving only Carlisle and Rosalie, Edward to replied to the answered question as he closed the bedroom door.

"She believes she's tainted as well as the bed. She had intended to burn it but had nothing to ignite it."

"Edward." The soft whisper of a whimper reached his ears. Seth couldn't say the words; he didn't even want to imagine them. Luckily Edward could read his thoughts, though not soothe them. _She was trying to kill herself, wasn't she? _When Edward couldn't look Seth in the eye, he had his answer.

Seth laid his head back, sliding down against the wall, holding his knees as he began to cry. "I don't want to lose her. She means everything me; she's my last connection to my dad."

"She'll be fine, Seth. She's strong and a fighter. You just have to remind her what she is fighting for. Colin and Brady too."

The others couldn't understand or fathom the connection between the two enemies. They should be the ones comforting their pack brother, not this leech. They assumed Seth was just a goodhearted soul born with no prejudices. They never realized the bond they had created during the newborn fight was beyond comradely and allying against the enemy.

All back downstairs, they became restless. Murmurs could be heard from the room though nothing could be made out, not even with supernatural hearing. Jasper's phone rings were echoing of the walls.

"Yes Alice." With advanced hearing, they could hear her response.

"I have everything setup and ready. Sue Clearwater and Charlie will be on their way as well. Leah will of course have her own room; I made it cozier so it doesn't have that dreadful medical office feel to it. Carlisle shouldn't bother arguing, it's already done. I removed anything sharp and harmful so there will no need for her to feel like a prisoner. And I made up a room for Seth and the other two since they will not be leaving her side anytime soon. Plus we have plenty of food for them left over from Bella, and tomorrow Esme will go to the grocery shop for more."

The growls were reverberated through the house. "She's not going anywhere." Jacob said furiously.

"What's going on?" Seth's confusion was answered by Carlisle descending the stairs.

"I will be putting Leah on suicide watch. It's best she stays with us so we can monitor and care for her."

"We can take care of her ourselves." Jacob said eyeing the leech doctor, crossing his arms across his chest. He's grateful for Carlisle and all he has done, but instincts were surfacing and he would not leave a bloodsucker in care of Leah.

Edward spoke on behalf of his father and Leah. "She will not allow you and any of you near her. With the exception of Seth, Brady and Colin, she associates you all with Sam. And yes, I know you are nothing like Sam and you will never do anything as horrendous as him but you all still remind her of him. Plus, with the advantages that Jasper and I have we have a better chance of catch her if she intends to harm herself. As I said earlier, she sees that room tainted, and she won't stay there, one way or another."

Carlisle continues, "I've already spoken to Sue Clearwater and she said she'll meet us there."

"None of you mutts bothered to call Leah's mother." Rosalie walked down with a sleeping Leah in her arms. "And you believe you could take care of her in this state." She hissed only to receive some in return.

"Rose." Edward scolded. Rosalie ignored her brother, and turned to address her father. "Carlisle, whether there'll be hurt feelings, we have to do what is in Leah's best interest."

"Yes." Carlisle sighed trying. "Though you are welcomed to come stop by, we must refrain you from seeing Leah, at least for a while until we can see her progression. With the exception of the Seth, Colin, and Brady, but there's no guarantee she even see you."

Seth nodded and followed.

The rest of the pack were left speechless on the Clearwater's front porch as they allowed their only pack sister to be carried away by their enemies. Enemies who seem to care for her well being more than they have in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters<strong>

**AN:/ Leah will not become pregnant by Sam in this story. The fever mentioned below is just that, a fever .**

* * *

><p>Too focused on playing the chords, Edward was uninterested in the minor disagreement in the other room. Colin and Embry were in sight in the living room playing video games. They were arguing about some girl and fair. The wolves have become a permanent fixture in his home. Despite some of the hostility some have, Carlisle welcomes them. At first they were just going to stay on the lawn but when Sue came they had to fill their duty to keeping her safe. Sue Clearwater, you didn't need gifts to sense her remorse.<p>

Seth, Colin and Brady themselves have become family themselves along with Leah. Though Alice has set up a room for the three to share, they are usually found asleep in Leah's room, as puppies sleep at the foot of the bed. He amused himself with his use of the simile.

The she wolf has developed a fever, by wolf standards. If she were human she be likely dead. Luckily it's been more of an uncomfortable annoyance for her, though it has prevented her from resting properly and eating.

The movement upstairs alerted the minder reader that their guest has woken upstairs. He held his focus on Leah movements, making sure she has no ill intentions however she has been stabilizing. He would listen in her mind but recently Leah has been blocking her thoughts, though it seems not intentionally. Leah's mind just goes through the motions nothing substantial.

This was the first times Leah gone beyond the second floor, let alone leaving the room since she arrived a week ago. As she reached the bottom step, Embry and Colin looked away from their game and stared at her in awe as Edward left the comforts of his piano to greet their guest.

"Leah!" Colin rushed over her without a pause he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed at the sudden contact.

Colin pulled away hurt at Leah's uneasiness. "Sorry."

"Where are Rose and everyone?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is in town. Everyone else is out hunting."

"And my brother?"

"He's patrolling along with Brady."

Leah decided to stare at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Edward heard she wasn't sleeping well and felt very warm. Despite her abnormal body temperature she seemed to have had a fever. She came down in hopes to find Rose to ask if she could lay with her. Now she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Was there something you needed Leah?"

"No not really. I just came down for a glass of water." Before anyone could say anything else Colin's phone started ringing. He quickly checked the caller Id then silenced his phone.

"Who was that?" Leah asked.

"No one." Not a moment later his phone dinged notify he was sent a text message.

Leah looked at Embry who look annoyed if not frustrated, then back to Colin who seemed disappointed. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"It doesn't matter." Colin replied.

"Colin." Leah said in a stern voice. Colin jerked his head up to meet the old Leah, the one who you never mess with. He smiled hearing her sound like her old herself, though that tone usually meant he and the others were in trouble. It was hard on him, and Seth and Brady, to see Leah other than her strong self. He went to answer her knowing all too well you do not want Leah Clearwater to ask you twice.

"It's Sophia. She's trying to get me the come to the fair in Port Angeles." Leah eyes soften and she had a sly smile appear.

"Sophia. The cute girl I had tutor you during school. Ok so what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to go." That was a bold face lie and everyone in the room knew it. Embry and Edward just stood watching the interaction between Leah and Colin.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really in the mood, besides the fair comes every year." Leah looked down so her guilt doesn't show. She knew he didn't want to go while she's alone.

"You should go. We are you going to get a chance like this. Its summer, sure there's no school but there's patrol.

Besides it sounds like she really wants you to go. You do owe her, so you should treat her a day at the fair."

"It's too late now, she already left. There's no way of me getting there besides in wolf form and it'll look suspicious if I show up before they do especially with no clothes and shoes."

"Just burrow my car. It is still parked back at home right."

"I can't legally drive Leah."

"Well, what about you Embry? Would you mind driving Colin to PA?"

Embry stared in awe. This was the first time Leah spoke to him. Actually it was the first time she acknowledges anybody else from the pack other than Seth, Colin and Brady. After couple days, one at a time they would hang out with Seth or the others while they were in Leah's room. Not once had she bother to acknowledge their presence. But they were content that they were allowed to see her and be in the same room as her, though usually they would just stand by the door or in the threshold

"Please Embry." Her plea shook him out of his stupor. He smiled at her before taking a glance behind her towards Edward.

"I don't know Leah. We are not supposed to be leaving you alone." He told her, holding Edward in his line of sight. They both knew what he meant. Edward has heard the order given by the new alpha, Jacob the moment Leah arrived. Not to leave her alone with the bloodsuckers. Just because her family are ok with Leah in their care doesn't mean the rest of them are. And the fact that it's just Edward, Embry sure Jacob has a problem with that most of all. Old grudges sometime die hard.

"I won't be alone; Edward is here. Please Embry, I'll really appreciate it. How are you going to pass up a chance to drive _my_ car? Please, I owe you, please." Leah's pleas overruled Jake's minuscule order. Embry couldn't and wouldn't deny her request. He still couldn't believe she was speaking to him directly - him. Right now she could get away with asking anything of him and he would do it even if he would be making a fool of himself. Though he didn't want leave her alone with that parasite, he doubt anyone else wouldn't be able to not give in to her, especially with her soft eyes and tender voice.

"Sure Leah, I'll take Romeo here to meet his Juliet. Hey since you're up, why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah Leah, it'll be fun!"

"No, I'm not really ready to go. Maybe some other time, maybe we can all go." She went to lay a hand on the side of Colin's head; she smiled to reassure him since he seemed fairly disappointed. "Thanks for the invite but you'll have more fun more without me for now. So you boys can go run home in wolf form and I want you to take a shower and wear something nice, meaning no cut offs and something clean, ok."

Colin couldn't help but roll his eyes but he welcomes the nagging he had grown accustom to.

She went to reach her pocket only to just end up holding her hands behind her back. Edward saw a glimpse of Leah's thoughts which had explained her action. Normally Leah would show her soft sisterly/motherly side towards the boys by giving them a couple bucks she sets aside for them for movies, games and treats. Though no one other than her mother knows, she really spoils them. So out of habit she was about to offer some money but realized she didn't have any on her and she didn't want to tell him where she had some hidden at home because she wasn't sure if she had some in there. Edward knew she was starting to feel guilty by not providing Colin with anything. Pulling out his own wallet, he hands her the cash he had knowing she wouldn't accept any one of his cards. She stared at his offer confused just as Embry and Colin were. He smirked pointing to his head. She nodded in understanding accepting his offer.

"This is way too much." She said looking through the wad Edward was offering.

"You and I both know this is less than what you were planning on. You'll pay me back when you go home."

_Thanks,_ she thought mentally hoping he would have heard her. His smile told her he had. Embry stood there not liking the interaction between the leech and his pack sister.

"Here Embry, this should cover gas and some extra for your trouble. I really appreciate this. I know Colin does to."

"It's no trouble at all. Anything for you." He quickly put the money away, he hadn't meant to say that last part.

"Like I said, you owe Sophia. You would have had summer school if she didn't help. So here's plenty to treat her and yourself and little extra. And you know what I'm craving for is some candy apple or maybe caramel, no both. Not that I'm not grateful for the food the Cullen's provide, nothing can beat junk food from the fair."

"Sure thing, Leah. I'll get some for Seth and Brady too."

Edward stepped forward and handed Colin more cash. "I've seen you all eat; one is not going to be enough plus some extra for Emmett. I know he'll appreciate it."

"Why? He can't actually eat them."

"Oh he wouldn't be eating it. I just owe him."

"Alright then, uh…" Leah would have never thought she would feel scared for Emmett. "Yeah so you boys should head out now."

"Ok, thanks Leah. You're the greatest!" Colin hugged and though at first she tensed up at the embrace, she gave wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back laying her cheek atop of his head.

"Have fun alright. You too Embry, the keys should be in the kitchen drawer by the phone. Thanks again Embry." She gave him a nod which he returned with a smile. Though she was speaking to him didn't mean she was ready for any contact.

As they sprinted off after they said their goodbyes, Leah called out for them.

"Don't forget to take a shower!" She stood there looking towards the direction they had left. Edward watched as he tried to read some insight in her mind. Again her mind was scrambled and too obscure, he could only get bits and pieces. She turned to face Edward. They stared at one another. Edward decided to break the awkward silence.

"Let me get you some water so you can go back to rest."

"Thanks." She said as she followed him into the kitchen. She stood there awkwardly as he hands her a glass. Edward could tell she was nervous though he didn't know why.

No he did.

It was the reason she came down in the first place. And he's the only one around to fill her request. Normally it was Rosalie or Alice, occasionally Emmett, who would cool down her fever.

He thought back to Embry's thoughts. Yes, no one could deny her anything.

"Leah, would you like for me to lay with you so you could rest?" he continued before she could respond. "Come on; let's get you back in bed before Rose comes home. I don't want her to feel as if she can't trust me to take of care of you."

"You mean you don't want her bitching at you." She chuckled

"You have only seen the half it." He laughed as they returned.


	4. Chapter 4

The small living room was fitted with bodies to the brim, though no one was taking notice. They were all occupied with the discussion that had brought them together in the small space belonging to the rightful Alpha of the pack. Well technically, it is the Chief's house.

Though the discussion was in full gear, Sue Clearwater wasn't partaking in the conversation buzzing all around her because that's what's all she's hearing was buzz this, buzz that. She didn't want to be here but she also didn't believe she belong where she wanted to be at the most, by her daughter's side.

Sue couldn't help but berate herself.

She should have been home, or at least call more. She shouldn't have abandoned her children. If she had been home, none of this would have happened. None of that matters now, there's no point at looking at the 'what ifs'.

What is more, she allowed herself to be benched.

She wanted nothing more than to rush to comfort her daughter. When that "cold one" called her, she was in denial and tears, in disbelief of the scenario before her. She agreed to anything the doctor said long as it helps her daughter. Bless Charlie's heart, had drove her to the Cullen's home though he blames one of them for his daughter's departure. In truth, he knew she just went away to college but it was easier to blame the boy on her decision to attend school in Florida. When they arrived at the house, Sue hadn't allowed Charlie to the park the car before she rushed out in search of her daughter. The boys outside had known better than to stand in her way. Reluctantly they had allowed Carlisle guide her to where her Leah was.

There she saw her resting daughter, sound asleep in the arms of their supposed enemies'. The young lady allowed herself to be replaced by Sue but as she did, Leah began to stir and whimper. Rose, as she remembered the name, came to sit on the other side of Leah, which made Leah relax back her to her previous state. She lay there, not knowing what she could do for her daughter.

She wished Harry were here. Harry would know what to do.

She should have allowed Harry to shoot that boy when they first started dating and then again, when he stayed with Leah after his transformation. After the imprint, Sue thought best to remain neutral though Leah saw it as her mother taking her cousin's side; and in public, it may have seem that way, but Sue didn't put an appearance when she was alone with Emily.

Sue had brought her attention back to the group. Sue had enough of this. Enough was enough. She had to correct the others.

"My daughter." Everyone had turned their attention to Sue.

"Sue?"

"She's just not one of the wolves. She's Harry's and my daughter."

"Of course Sue, but…"

"There's no 'but' Billy. Besides I thought we are here about what to do about Sam."

"There's not much we could do about him."

"Then this meeting should be over."

"Leah should…"

"I am not taking my daughter away from her safe haven."

"We can't allow the risk anymore."

"What risk?" The youngest of the Clearwaters spoke. "I don't understand everyone's problem. The Cullens are our allies. We fought side by side against the newborn army."

"That was different Seth." The young alpha started until he was interrupted.

"Yeah and you know why? Because it involved Bella. Right." He said pointedly. "So protecting Bella, they are our allies but when it comes to protecting Leah, they are our enemies."

Jacob stood there not sure how to respond to that fact. Seth felt bad about raising his voice at his friend but he has to put everything out on the table. The rest of the room kept silent, from either shock or fear of who stood against the Alpha. It wasn't just the son of Harry Clearwater or even a young Harry Clearwater. They all saw Harry Clearwater himself, challenging the young alpha.

"And it was alright for Carlisle to help you after your injury, right? Leah can be better looked after at the Cullens then at home." Seth made a step forward before he turned back to his mother. "We know you love us, and we understand you have moved on with life of your own. And Leah wouldn't want to take you away from that." He gave her a weak smile before speaking to everyone else. "But Colin, Brady, and I can't do it alone."

"Seth, the pack can look after her. I know we may have not treated well before but we can help take care of her to make it up." Jared spoke up in hopes of diffusing any forthcoming tension.

"Sure." Seth responded to his pack mate before returning his attention to Jacob. "Until you imprint, or worse, Bella comes back."

Jacob let a small hiss escape under his breath. The alpha in him didn't appreciate being talked down to, especially by a younger wolf. "Watch it Seth."

"It's the truth, isn't it though? Just now you are ready to stand up for Bella, who left you after stringing you along. Leah may be a bitch sometimes, but she's always has stand by you. So what then Jacob? What happens to my sister when you all become too occupied?"

"Hey, you're sister didn't make it easy." Paul said.

"Lame excuse. You were all too occupied to even know about Collin and Brady."

"That's not our fault, you guys never told us. Leah never said anything." Jacob replied.

"No one told her. She cared enough to notice they seemed tired, but you and Sam brushed her off saying that they haven't gotten use to the patrols. You all think she's some bitch and that she didn't care about the pack. But she did. Leah cared enough to go out of her way to catch them."

"Leah should have come to the council." Billy spoke.  
>Seth stood quiet for moment. They all assumed Seth had nothing to retort. However Seth wasn't stupid enough to speak back to the Chief in a manner he would do so with his pack brothers. It didn't mean he wouldn't correct him though.<p>

"Excuse me Chief Black, but she did. Twice. But Billy you chose Sam's words over her's." he said calmly. Calmly enough to strike fear to those who would dare make excuses. Billy never felt like an old man until that moment. If he would capable of standing, Seth's tone would have pushed him back into his chair.

"If you all really cared," he directed to his pack. "You do what's best for her and not what's best to soothe all your guilt." At the last past his eyes connected with his Alpha.

The roaring buzz from Jacob's pockets breaks through the tension.

"Sorry. It's Embry." Jacob went on to answer his phone. "Hey Embry."

"Hey Jake, don't get mad but I've left the Cullens."

"What! Where are you?!" He demanded as he stepped outside followed by Paul.

"I'm at the Clearwater's, waiting for Colin to finish taking his shower."

"You left Leah alone with the leeches. You better have a good reason, because you're going to kiss your summer goodbye with triple patrols I'm going to give you. What the hell Em?"

"I just couldn't say no to her."

"I can't believe you let Blondie scare you off."

"No, her as in Leah." Jake froze at the name. His eyes soften for a millisecond before he continued interrogating his pack mate. "What do you mean you couldn't say no to her?"

"She asked me to drive Colin to the fair in PA to meet up with some girl. I wasn't going to her leave alone, hell I even tried getting her to come with, but she said she would just stay with Edward. I just couldn't say no to her, man. She's was practically begging me to take him. She's even letting me borrow her car."

"She actually talked to you."

"Uh huh." Jacob was in disbelief. Leah hasn't talked to any of them. What he couldn't believe more was out of all of them she asks Embry for help. It should have been him that she talked to first. He was alpha now. He can't remember a time when he was truly jealous of Embry. Why Embry? If it wasn't for this meeting he would have been there instead. It could have been him Leah would have talked to. He probably could have better convinced her to go to the fair with him. Right now they could have…Jacob stop his soliloquy when he felt he has overlooked something.

"Embry? What did you mean she'll just stay with Edward? Who's at the Cullens when you left?"

Embry have had hoped his friend wouldn't ask any specifics. "Well Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme…"

"Embry" the alpha growled. He wanted a straight answer and he was damn well going to get one.

"Just Edward. Everyone else is out hunting and won't be back until later."

"What! She's alone with that bloodsucker."

"Sorry man. I didn't want to, but she just looked so helpless. That's why I'm calling in the first place so you could send someone over there." Jacob looked towards Paul and barely nodded before Paul took off running. Though his hot headedness may have not been the wisest to send, he was the second fastest after Jacob. Well third. Leah could out run them all.

"Where is Paul going? Is something wrong?" Seth asked as he came outside to join the others.

"Leah was left alone with that parasite." Jacob was fuming he couldn't believe how stupid Embry was.

"Ok?" Seth was confused. Weren't they just discussing removing Leah from the Cullen's home which he is still opposed. He saw Jacob was about to run after Paul. "We are not done Jake."

Jacob left no reply before he himself took off running. Seth sighed before entering back into the house to inform the others before he would go back to the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

**AN: Love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before she fell right to sleep. Good, this girl deserves her only moment of peace, Edward had thought to himself. He would stay until the others gets back. They wouldn't be gone too long. It was hard enough to get Rosalie to leave for a good feeding. Rosalie and Leah have grown close since Leah's arrival. On the second night Leah asked why she cared what happens to her. Rose spoke about her own experience. Edward thought best for him to go for a hunt so he wouldn't intrude. Hours later when he returned, he heard laughter coming from upstairs only to be followed by a loud smack.<p>

"Ow. What was that for baby?" Emmett feigning hurt.

"Come on Emmett, you were asking for it." At first Edward was curious and intrigued by gentle joyous voice coming from the room. Then he realized it was Leah. It was an odd unfamiliar tone from the she wolf. Though, he did not know her well enough to have come to that conclusion.

"Whose side are you on she wolf? I thought we were buds."

As the week went on, his family has grown attached to the she wolf and her pups in such a short time. Though the situation was horrendous, it was a nice his family had turned their attention where it would benefit. He was left to brood without any pity and anybody tiptoeing around him. It's has only been a month since the fight with the Seattle newborns. A month since Bella agreed to marry him. A month since she left him.

It was what he wanted. He even told Jacob he'll stay as long as she wants him. But after her close calls, the burning bodies, Jacob getting hurt, Bella couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to. She loved us both, but couldn't handle a life of the "supernatural". The upside was she left Jacob as well. In the end she went back with her mother and will be attending college in Florida. She had missed the sun.

It was what he wanted. Didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Though surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought. He took it better than Jacob did. All was left was the uncomfortable pity he received from his family, but he didn't have the heart to leave them.

Now he's babysitting and not being babysat. He felt oddly comfortable laying there beside the Quileute beauty, even with the awkward distance between them. It reminded him of the time he laid with Bella, though there are noted differences.

Leah's sun kissed skin is quite contrast to familiar fair skin that of Bella's. He reached over to brush tresses away from her face. Her velvet hair felt warm and soft through his stone cold fingers. He went again to comb his fingers through her hair when he saw her mind. He saw his actions through her thoughts. He didn't mean to disrupt her. He pulled his hand away and then the vision disappeared. Selfish he went again to caress her hair because that was the first solid stable moment Edward was able read her mind.

Again, he saw the fingers combing through her locks. As he continued with his action, he noticed the distinction between his own hand and the one Leah was envisioning. Instead of his marble white youth, they were callused hands influenced by wisdom. He hadn't woken her; she was just dreaming or rather remembering times with her father.

Times when they would all play in the snow. Leah was visualizing showing a bubbly Seth how to make a perfect snowball, only to have him throw at their father. The action started a war, the Clearwater children against their father. It went on for a while then halted as Sue Clearwater stepped out with a tray of what appears to be hot cocoa. Her stern look would deter anyone who would think to attempt attacking her with snowballs. It was what some might call a Hallmark moment. He enjoyed seeing moments like this from the others. Occasionally, at least one member of the pack relives that surreal night but they pushed it aside and replace it with a happy memory of Leah before they became wolves. But now he was seeing in her point of view. He sat there watching her happy moments.

It wasn't until he heard quite of a loud growl coming from the doorway he noticed their positioned has changed. Leah had curled herself against Edward's form, almost clinging herself to him. Leah's head was curled up in Edward's chest and a free hand was laid across his stomach and the other hand were clutching one of his close to her own chest while his other hand was wrapped protectively around her waist, his head was resting on hers. Pulling away from the sight before him he directed his stare to the trembling body of Paul Lahote standing in the threshold.

"What do you think you are doing bloodsucker?"

Edward saw that if he did not untangle himself away from Leah, Paul would attack, possibly endangering Leah. As he stood Leah began to stir in her sleep. She was feeling too hot which explains why she had attached herself to his cold body. He went to caress her forehead when Paul growled at him again.

"Don't touch her."

"She has a fever." Edward paused to detect who just got home. "Esme." Within seconds she stood beside them.

"Is everything alright?"

"Leah fever has spiked again, do you mind?"

"Poor dear." She went into the room to lie besides Leah in hopes of cooling her down. Edward was focusing on Paul making sure he wouldn't attack Esme. But Esme wasn't Edward. Though Paul didn't want Leah here at all, he rather have Esme care for her than Edward.

"You filthy bloodsucker. What fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Paul, you need to remember you are a guest in this house and if you are not going to control your language and temper I'm going to have to ask you to leave before you phase indoors." Edward told him in a calm patronizing tone. Edward knew he was provoking the hot tempered wolf standing before him, he just wasn't sure why. "Let's step outside before you burst out of your skin."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do."

"It's my home."

"That doesn't explain why you were in her room." A gentle voice broke through to their argument.

"Ed...Esme? Where's...What's all the noise?" Leah asked sleepily.

"The boys just have the television a bit loud. They'll keep it down." Esme said more to the gentlemen in the hallway than to Leah's sleeping form.

Edward nodded Paul towards the exit. Paul followed grudgingly.

They remained silent until they reached the front lawn where Jacob joins them.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jacob walked up to the two tensed bodies stepping out of the Cullen's home.

"Jacob, you need to remind your pups that they are guest here." He nodded towards Paul.

"Fuck you. I caught this bloodsucker laying in bed with Leah. The leech's hands were all over her." The shaking shifter yelled out as Edward quickly put up his hands to show Jacob he would explain himself though Paul was exaggerating and Jacob mind went to think the worst.

"Jacob you know Leah has a fever. She had asked for me to cool her down so she can better rest."

"Then why didn't you just give her a glass of water, some medicine, or just run her a bath with ice." Again Jacob's mind went to think the worst. "No never mind." Jacob went on to shake his head of a visual of Edward being in the same room as an unclothed Leah. "Where's everyone else."

"Hunting, Carlisle is working and Esme just got home. And you left Seth and everyone else at your frivolous meeting..."

"Stay out of my head!"

"She may be your pack member, but she's their family."

"Stay out of it!"

It was a long time coming. They both knew it. They both blamed the other for their Bella's departure, more so Jacob. They're still fighting over ghost. Edward didn't need his gift to see Jacob was going to attack. So as Jacob anger took over, Paul' instincts went to help his alpha.

_"He's mine!" _Jacob told the dark silver wolf with an uncharacteristic malice tone. He didn't intend for it to be command, but Paul felt the strain and he backed off still in his warrior's form. Jacob charged at his adversary but Edward was quick and allowed Jacob to slam himself into a tree. After several dodges of the wolf's advances, at the next lounge Jacob took Edward held Jacob's jaw apart before tossing him away. Without much force he pushed him into the side of the house.

They both leaped towards one another only to meet mid-air. There was to report of thunder that day but it rang throughout the region. As they both landed with stable feet on the ground. Suddenly their anger had subsided with the help of Jasper. They heard distance voices. It was then they noticed they were surrounded by the Cullen siblings and the pack, all with disapproving glares. They both realized the disapprovement wasn't of their fighting; it was of them putting the only she wolf in danger.

Leah laid there in the rubble of the living room, before Rosalie picked her up. Seth dusted his sister off of the glass and dust that were imbedded to her of where she fell.

During the commotion she ran downstairs ignoring the protests of Esme. She was screaming for them to stop through the very window the russet wolf was hurled towards. Esme shows her true vampire side with inhumane speed as she pushes Leah out of the way. Standing a few feet away they saw the wolf shake of the debris before leaping towards a white blur. Leah collapsed onto the wreckage at the shock of the clash.

Everyone made it in time to witness the fight. Seth called Rosalie to inform her of the situation and luckily they were already on their way home. Jasper was able to use his gift though he was only able to focus to calm the contenders. However the other angry bodies, including himself, wouldn't act on their anger.

Calm enough Jacob was able to shift back into his human form. He and Edward both rushed to Leah's side, but were deterred by Rosalie and Seth's protective stares. The silence was almost palpable. They all watched as Rose carried Leah back to her room with Seth on her heels.

Silently they all began cleaning up the wreckage.

After laying Leah back on her bed, Rosalie decides to leave the room. If there was anybody she could trust Leah with other than herself, it would be Seth. Her new found friend was in good hands.

Edward was leaning against the opposite wall. Rosalie gave him an inquisitor look. Her silence spoke volumes. _"All you had to do was to make sure she was okay. Not cause her any stress. "_

Edward followed his sister back down stairs to help the others clear up the damages. But his focus never strayed too far from the room above.

Leah was finally coming to consciousness.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hungover, like I should been feeling a major headache. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I...They were fighting..." She quickly sat up only to be pushed back by her brother.

"Calm down, Sis. They were sparring and it just got out of hand."

"That was not sparring. There's a hole in the side of the house." She didn't allow herself to lay back down so she settled on sitting up with her back against the the headboard. Seth joined her. He didn't want to upset his sister so he tried to fudge the truth. He knew better than lying to her so he decided to change the subject.

"I heard you sent Collin on his first date."

"Well I don't think its an official date, probably a group date if nothing else."

"He's been wanting to hang out with her, but thought she was too smart for him. Well maybe not that smart, since she likes him."

"That's not nice Seth. Funny, but not nice. I'm happy she likes him though. I could tell they liked each other when weren't getting any work done. " She caught her brother's concerned face.

"What? You didn't have a crush on her too, did you?"

"No. It's not that. Aren't you worried? What happens when..." Seth couldn't finish his thought. He didn't want to and he didn't need too.

"He shouldn't stop living for a "what if". Besides, No fate. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves."  
>Seth looked at his sister. "Did you just quote John Conner."<p>

"Yeah." Leah grinned

"But you said the third one was a slap in the face."

"Do you have to remember everything I say."

They stayed silent, enjoying their sibling moment. Seth rested his head on Leah's shoulder and she in return laid hers on top of his.

Soon after Leah broke their comfortable silence.

"_Jeremiah was a bullfrog_" Leah said quietly. Seth just stared at her.

"_Was a good friend of mine_." She smirked at him.

"_I never understood a single word he said_" She starting singing.

"_But I helped him a-drink his wine""_They both sang in harmony.

_And he always had some mighty fine wine  
>Singin'...<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls now<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_If I were the king of the world  
>Tell you what I'd do<br>I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war  
>Make sweet love to you<br>Sing it now..._

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_You know I love the ladies  
>Love to have my fun<br>I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider  
>A straight shootin' son-of-a-gun<br>I said a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun_

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the world  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls now<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_I wanna tell you  
>Joy to the world<br>All the boys and girls  
>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea<br>Joy to you and me_

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls <em>

"You miss him?" There would be no question who Seth was asking about.

"Every day. I see him every day." She smiles at the thought. Before Seth can state his confusion Leah clarifies. "There's so much of him in you." Seth could only respond with a smile.

Again, they sat there in silence for a moment before being joined by Brady. They decided to watch a movie, the Terminator no less, while they wait for Colin to return. Hours later when night fell and after two Terminator movies, Colin came home. He quickly acknowledges everyone who was around with a quick 'Hey' before he went straight upstairs.

Embry wasn't so lucky to quick escape, and unlike Colin he noticed the tension in the air and the empty spaces where the windows and furniture would stand. Jacob just glared him as the stepped outside expecting Embry to follow. He did. The punishment was expected. Embry didn't expect a mild punishment of just double patrol for two weeks. As surprised as he was he will take in stride, believing it was well worth it. Jacob wanted to be so angry at Embry for leaving Leah alone, but found himself more in an envious anger that she asked him for a favor where as she cried out in fear towards him to stop fighting.

Edward ignored all the minds around him that were shouting and placing his focus upstairs. He could see through the youngest members of the pack, they were all seated in a makeshift circle on the bed. What intrigued him the most about the scene before him was Leah's smile. He could tell it wasn't a facade or forced. Edward couldn't tell if that's just the way the younger men portray her. No, she was genuinely happy to hear about Colin's day as they all snacked on their carnival bounty. He just never realized that's what has made her beautiful. Her smile.

"I forgot they had churros." Brady said while his mouth was full.

"Enough with stuffing our faces. So how it go?" Leah said before taking a bite of her own candy apple. The rest of the night they were uninterrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**A/N: As always thanks for the Reviews. I hope this chapter will satisfy you for the time being. Please continue to Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Seth woke with a foot in his face. "Ugh." With little force, he tossed the foot off causing the owner to be thrown off the bed as well.<p>

"Ow! What the hel..Oh... morning. Sorry." Colin said smugly.

"Dude, man. Can you keep your feet to yourself?" Seth got up, stretching off his sleepiness, he took in the room. Brady was on the other side of the bed with an arm dangling off the side. Looking around he couldn't seem to focus on Leah. He noticed the couch had pile of what seems to be a blanket. She must have gotten up sometime in the night. Though the bed was huge enough to allow them sleep comfortably, the size doesn't account for restless bed hoggers.

The bathroom door opened grabbing Seth's attention. Leah steps out and smiles at her disheveled brother before directing her intrigue towards the lump on the floor. Seth followed her line of sight only to see that Colin has fallen back asleep. Grabbing a pillow, he tossed it at Colin.

"Ugh...I'm up. There's no need for violence. Morning Leah. What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast." she smiles.

"Breakfast?" a muffled voice questioned from the bed. "Good I'm hungry." Brady says as he stretches.

"When are you not hungry?" Colin throws the pillow smacking Brady in the face mid yawn.

"You want us to bring you up something, Sis?" Seth asks. Normally Leah doesn't leave the room, with the exception of yesterday. Usually someone would bring something up. When she first got here, Seth had to beg her to eat something. Thankfully that's not the case anymore.

"No, we can eat downstairs. We need some real food. We only had junk food yesterday and I'm feeling a small stomach ache." The three pups glanced at one another without Leah's notice. This would normally be a good sign that Leah is becoming more of herself. However, they weren't sure what downstairs looked like after yesterday's "sparring session."

When Leah went to fold her blanket neatly, the boys followed suit and made the bed. They knew better than to have her remind them of the task. When they were done, they went on downstairs towards the kitchen. As they reached the bottom step, they went met by Rosalie.

"Morning. Good to see you will be joining us."

"Yeah well it was stuffy in there."

"Of course. You have four mutts in the same room. It's bound to reek." Rosalie smirks as she rustles Brady's short hair as he passes by.

"Yeah like Emmett smells any better." Leah retorts.

"I never said he did." A whining boom coming from the kitchen interrupted their laughter.

"Esme! They're picking on me. And I haven't even done anything yet." Emmett cries out.

As they walk towards the kitchen, Leah catches the edge of the living room. She pulls away as they were trying to steer her away back towards the kitchen. She finally was able to assess the full damage to the room. She couldn't help but feel this was partly her fault. Well it was her fault. She was the reason two natural enemies were forced to be in the same vicinity. Though everything was spotless clean, you can tell the room was under repairs. It didn't seem welcoming with boarded walls and windows, plus the furniture was none existent leaving the room empty. It looked cold. It was sickening.

Edward came out of his bedroom when he heard the others were downstairs. He watched as Leah was examining the damage in the living room. He knew something else was on her mind but she wasn't divulging much. The only stable thought he established was that she felt sick. He figured her thoughts were revolving the damage, but decides to remark on a lighter matter.

"You wouldn't be so sick if you didn't gorge yourself solely on junk food all night." Leah went to answer the voice only to find her self in close proximity to the cold one. She smiled.

"Totally worth it."

"Then don't complain." She scoffed with the roll of her eyes before becoming solemn again as she looked back at the room.

"Don't worry about it Leah. Alice is thrilled she has an excuse to redecorate. Jasper, maybe not so much. They're out right now doing some shopping." He tells her to put her at ease. He can see that she feels guilty, though there's no reason she should. "Come on let's see if Esme can brew you some tea to settle your stomach before breakfast." He directed her back towards the kitchen.

She looked up to him. "Is Carlisle here?"

"Yes. He's in his study."

_"Do you think he would mind if I went up to see him?" _She thought hesitantly.

"Of course not. It's the second door on the right up the stairs." She nodded a thanks. Edward wanted to walk her up, but she had this determined look on her.  
>Edward went to join the others in the kitchen.<p>

"Leah's tea is almost ready." Esme said as her son walked in. She asked the boys what they wanted to eat. There wasn't a concise decision so as usual she making them an array of assortments.

"Where's Leah?" Seth asked

"She wanted to speak with Carlisle. She'll be right down." Seth smiled before going back to help Rosalie with the pancakes.

Rosalie gave her brother a look but no thoughts followed. She tried to focus upstairs just as Edward was but there were no voices. What can be heard is an innate amount of scribbling leading them to believe that they were writing notes to each other. What ever they were discussing, they want it to be as private as possible. Though Edward wanted to respect that, he couldn't help but be curious. He knew he couldn't get anything from Leah but surprised as all he could get was Carlisle mentally reciting the _American Association for the Advancement of Science's_ first published journal "Science." But underneath that he hears Carlisle concern.

Not long after Leah and Carlisle came down but not before advanced ears heard Carlisle tell her she, and her brothers, are always welcomed here as their home.

As they reached the kitchen to join the others, Leah notices through the sliding door, Quil coming out of a bush to join Jacob in the backyard. They started talking, not bothering to keep their voices down.

Quil mentioned to Jacob that he wanted to bring over his imprint Claire, to visit Leah. Jacob didn't think it was a good idea and is even surprised Quil would even consider bringing Claire over the Leeches. To the point where Jacob was being a jerk, he insults Quil not wanting to protect his imprint. Quil states back Jacob doesn't know about the weight of the imprint. Apparently Claire has been begging Quil to see Leah all week. Quil has held out not to give in. Jacob admired Quil for his strength. He never would had have guess Quil would be capable of imprinters to deny their imprintees. Jared had the same problem with Kim. She was wondering what had happened asked an abundant of questions. The first time Jared was being vague, she threatens not to talk to him and she admitted she would have problems following through. Jared quickly gave in but it was easier because he could fully explain to her. Quil wasn't so lucky, there's a difference between explaining something to a 17 year old and a 3 year old.

Leah decides now is a good time to talk Jacob about what she had discuss with Carlisle.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Leah." They said in unison.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have a minute Jacob?" she asks stepping off the porch to meet him on the lawn.

"Sure."

Quil steps towards the house. "You're looking good Leah. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah, Claire's get-well cards were the best medicine. I can't wait to see her."

"She'll be happy to hear that. She really misses you." Quil took a glance at an annoyed impatient Jacob. "Well I'm going to grab a snack before breakfast." He grinned before disappearing into the house.

Leah shakes her head still amazed at how much these boys eat. Jacob takes a step closer.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So how are you feeling?" She wasn't sure why but she ignored the question.

"Is that your handy work in there?" Leah nodded behind her towards the house.

"Yeah, it kind of got out of hand. We just wanted to test each other's strengths. " He rubs the back of his neck not realizing it's his tell when he's uncomfortable. So they're sticking to the  
>"sparring," Leah had thought to herself. And it's because of me.<p>

"So I was thinking about going back home today." She started but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Jacob.

"That's great, Leah!" Jacob without pause closed the distance between them and embraced Leah in a tight hug. Leah tensed at connection. Jacob didn't notice Leah's uncomfortable state until he pulled back and saw her blank stare. He panicked and grabs hold of her wrists. "Leah what's wrong?" His hold tightens as he tries to shake her out of her frozen state.

"Leah." a melodic voice called out. "He's not Sam."

Jacob looked to Edward who stood on the porch, furious that he was being compared to his predecessor. He was ready with a slur of insults only to realize the position he was in. He quickly let go of Leah.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't rea..."

"It's alright Jacob." She tells him as she rubs her wrists.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know." She meant to be comforting but she stepped away to give them some distance.

She looked back at Edward as a distraction, "Is that for me?" He handed her the cup of tea before walking back to the porch. He had no intention of going inside without Leah.

Leah took a sip and let of a sigh of relief. It was the perfect thing to calm her down.

"Anyways. I'm going home tonight but I'm not ready to deal with Sam. Since you're Alpha now I was hoping you could have him keep his distance, even if that means using a command."

"Anything Leah. I'm just happy you're coming home. So when do you want to go?" He

"Well, I want to wait for Alice and Jasper so we could all go at once and..." Jacob hissed causing Leah to take a step back.

"What?! No Leah. They can't come. They're not allowed on the Res."

"But Jake..."

"I said no! They're dangerous; we can't trust them on our land." He said instinctively.

Leah looks incredulous. After everything they have done for her - for him! She wanted to yell at him, knock him down but she knew that wouldn't help. And, well, she didn't have too.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brady yells out as comes out to the porch followed by Seth and Emmett.

"Brady..." Seth was angry too but he knew him yelling at his Alpha wasn't going to change anything.

"After everything. Everything! You're here every day. We all have! I can understand yours and the rest of the pack prejudices before. But now there's no excuse. They have not given us one reason to not trust them. For fuck sake's your own great grandfather trusted them." Emmett was holding his shoulders so the pup wouldn't actually go face-to-face confrontation with his Alpha.

Seth stood beside his friend, arms crossed. He was glad Emmett was holding back Brady, because he's not sure if he would. Not many of the pack realize but Brady has as bad of temper like Paul, if not more. With Leah though, she never would put up with it. She kept him in check. Seth remembers she even went as far as being cliché – "My roof, my rules." They had a kick out of that.

"Instincts aside." Seth directed towards his Alpha. Everyone understood the quiet tone Seth spoke. There was no need to elaborate. Instincts aside, they all knew Jacob's personal grudges against the Cullens, specifically against Edward.

Leah walked over to her brother to help calm Brady. "Stay in control Brady." She tells him as she sees his shaking form. "You don't want to phase causing any damage. I already heard you break something just now. Go clean it up and apologize for breaking whatever it was before we eat."

She was completely ignoring Jacob behind her. It was worse than being yelled out, Jacob thought. As he watched their retreating forms, he called out.

"I'm Sorry!" They all turned around to see a remorse Jacob. "I'm sorry. Okay. I'm still getting use to this whole alpha thing." He conceded. "We will work it out. It's just I'm responsible not only for the pack but the Rez. I have to take precautions."

"Of course." Leah said followed by a pregnant pause. "Well I'm hungry." She turns back to the others who were grinning agreedly.

"My Rosalie let me add chocolate chips to the pancakes." Seth said wholeheartedly as they were seated. Jacob followed behind but held himself back at the edge of the kitchen which led back outside.

As they continued on eating, Esme asked if she should set aside some food for the others. Emmett commented there wouldn't even be any crumbs left after Quil, Seth, Brady and Colin had their fill. Laughter filled the room, dissipating the tension from moments before.

Soon after Colin's second serving, he asked a question that was on the rest of their minds.

"So we are going back home?" There was an underlying somber expression.

Leah responded with a hesitant smile. It's wasn't long ago she hated the leeches. It could be blamed on her wolf instincts but Leah is honest with herself and knows it was beyond that. With the given time she had, Leah had seen the Cullens human nature. They owed her nothing. Still they have opened their home and given the space she needed to heal herself. All the good intention had been reward with the destruction of their home.

Though she didn't really want to leave just yet, she felt the confidence instilled by their friendship.

"Yeah. I can only imagine the pile of mail we have. Besides I don't want to feel as if I'm hiding from my own home."

"No one thinks you're hiding Leah." Quil was the first to say. "We understand. We know what you have been through." He naively continued.

Other than Rosalie and Alice, no one has really talked to Leah about her experience, not as if they actually had the opportunity to. However, they've heard snippets but that's all.

"No. No you don't. How could you when I don't even understand." Leah choked her words out. "I'm really not ready to get into this with any of you but that's why I need to go home. How can I be comfortable with any justification if I myself am not willing to move on? A person justification is their own." she looked to Rosalie with a twitch of a smile. "Part of mine is an explanation. I deserve an explanation. But I can't accept anything until I can live with it besides moving on. Things with Sam will never be the same, my trust with anybody will never be the same and I need to know why."

Absentmindedly Emmett said. "Well at least by the time Sam comes back you'll be ready to face him. I for one have your back." As he crossed his arms across his chest, he looked around room only to notice all disapproving stares were on him.

"What are you talking about? Where's Sam?" Leah looked to everyone before lastly landing her questioning stare towards Jacob, who was inched himself farther away. "Jacob?"

"We haven't...uh...We don't know."

"Well what do you know?" Seth asked. He was still upset the pack has done nothing about Sam. Angry that Jacob has pretty much let it go. Well now he wanted answers or at least that Jacob admits he has done nothing and not even bothered.

Jacob and Leah locked eyes. He couldn't form the words. He couldn't tell her that he failed her.

She rushed out of the kitchen, and with force closed her bedroom door. Both Jacob and Seth went follow but are stopped by Carlisle and Edward. "She needs time to herself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is Leah going to react to this bit of information. We'll see...**


End file.
